Down the road
by sweetsimplegirl
Summary: A lot can change in ten years, of that Piper was well aware. What was once unthinkable could turn out to be possible. We never know what awaits us down the road as life takes unexpected turns.
1. The wedding

The party was in full swing. The guests were all having a good time. 23 years old Piper Hart smiled as she watched the bride and groom looking lovingly into each other's eyes as they swayed slowly in the middle of the dance floor.

"Want a drink?" Said a deep voice behind her.

Piper smirked before turning around. Just as expected, the best man was standing there holding a flute of champagne.

"Thanks Jasp." She answered before taking a sip.

"You did a really good speech, very moving!" Complimented the older guy.

"Yeah well, you know me..._I love making old aunts cry_." She replied whispering the last part.

The 26 years old laughed while shaking his head. While Piper had matured a lot and her temperament had gotten better, she still had quite an attitude. Although, Jasper had to admit that he wouldn't want it any other way.

"Your speech was really touching too." she continued with a small smile.

"Sure it was!" Jasper started sarcastically. "When I wasn't stuttering, I was having_ 'allergies'_." He said quoting the last part referring to his lame excuse as to why he kept rubbing his eyes.

"That's what made it so touching. You kept going despite your _'allergies' _!" she said elbowing him. "Just admit you enjoy watching old aunts cry too."

"You got me there." he joked winking.

Then nodding towards the happy couple, he continued.

"Look at them...makes you kind of jealous right?" he admitted still smiling.

"Yeah...too bad we can't all have that." Piper replied looking at her brother and her best friend.

That statement took Jasper by surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked the small girl.

"Well...we can't all end up with someone we've known our whole life." she said sighing.

Jasper pondered in silence over that sentence before changing the subject.

"You think things are gonna change between us now?" he questionned her.

"Why would they?" she looked confusingly at him. "I mean you've been best friends with them your whole life, Henry's my brother and Charlotte's been my best friend since I was a teenager...why would anything change between us four because they are married?"

"That's not what I meant." he said softly.

"What?" she asked even more confused.

Instead of answering, Jasper cleared his throat before asking:

"Wanna dance?" he said nonchalantly.

"Umm, sure." Piper answered putting down her glass and following him on the dance floor.

She didn't understand anything about those last few sentences but she didn't push farther. That's Jasper for you, leaving you confused without any deeper explanation.

They were dancing in silence, both lost in thoughts without noticing the glances from the newly weds.

"When will they realize they are perfect for each other?" asked Charlotte whispering to her husband.

"Those kind of things can take time, I mean look at us!" he answered before pecking her lips.

The beautiful bride couldn't restrain a smile as she recalled how long it took them before they understood they were made for each other.

"Yeah well, we had seen each other as best friends for so long, it was kind of hard to see us differently." she replied.

"Just like it's hard for them to see the other in a new light. Though, they already have changed the way they once saw each other...remember when Piper hated him? Then they slowly became friends and once we started dating, they became really close friends as they tagged along with us everywhere." Henry summarized.

His wife agreed nodding her head.

"You know, I'm not sure that Piper ever really hated him." admitted Charlotte. "Maybe she had a little crush on him and it was her way of getting his attention?"

"If so, mission accomplished!" Henry laughed remembering all the beatings his best friend had received from his little sister.

Looking at her best friend, Charlotte noticed Piper's bittersweet expression as she danced with Jasper. '_She never hated him!' _thought Charlotte confirming her suspicion.

**What do you guys think? Should I continue this story?**

**I also put it on Wattpad under the username Mycita.**


	2. The honeymoon

Piper decided to sleep in late that morning. At 1:00 a.m., Charlotte and her were still requesting the cha cha slide to the DJ for the umpteenth time.

As she descended the stairs, she was greeted by her parents who were having breafast.

"Good morning baby! Did you sleep well?" Asked Siren between two sips of coffee.

"I guess but I don't really feel well rested. I think I was doing the cupid shuffle in my dream." Half-joked the blond.

"Yeah you and Charlotte were really going at it last night. Even Henry and Jasper were going full out on those dances." Continued the older woman.

"I know! Jasper kept bumping into me." Laughed Piper as she remembered Jasper trying to learn the steps.

"That boy isn't the most coordinated one!" Said Jake while reading is newspaper.

Piper and her mom shared a look as Siren raised an eyebrow.

"Reminds me of someone!" She said looking at her husband who was completely oblivious.

Piper smiled. Jasper did resembled her father a lot sometimes.

_'It's funny how they say that girls always marry someone who's like their...wait, nevermind.' _Piper shook her head shooing that thought away.

A ding echoed in the house as Jake looked at his phone.

"Henry says they're boarding the plane right now!" Shared the father.

**In the plane **

"Stop fidgeting, it's gonna be fine!" Said Henry to his wife.

"No it's not gonna be fine! You know I hate planes!" Replied a Charlotte on edge. Her husband's laid-back attitude was just increasing her irritation.

"I know but you got me now. I can hold your hand if you get scared." Replied the blond with a charming smile while taking her hand.

"Oh like that's gonna help anything!" She answered with her usual sassiness.

Henry just smiled because no matter what she said, he felt her hand tighten.

_"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, I'll be your pilot today..."_

"OH NO!" Charlotte shrieked as soon as she heard the pilot talking knowing they were about to take off.

Henry suppressed an 'ow' from the tight grip of his wife. The second the plane started moving though, she let go of his hand to grab his arm instead and rested her head on his shoulder. With closed eyes, she kept repeating _'I love you Henry' _incase something went wrong during the flight.

Her husband had to whisper soothing words in her ear the whole trip but it's not like he minded.

**It's a short one sorry! But the next one is coming soon!**


	3. The family

Piper had gotten dressed and had finished eating when the doorbell rang. Her parents were still seated at the table going over the wedding expenses. She rolled her eyes as she heard her dad complaining again about people not knocking anymore before she opened the door.

"Jasper? Since when do you ring the doorbell? Don't you usually just come in?" Piper asked.

"Well, since Henry doesn't live here anymore, I thought..." he started to say stopping due to the look he received from her.

Piper was looking at him with her well-renowned look that seemed to say 'Are you kidding me?' and 'You're an idiot!' at the same time.

"Who cares Jasp? This is basically your house too!" She stated.

"Yes sweetie, you know you're part of this family." Said Siren from the table.

"Yeah, you're that son we never wanted!" Added Jake before getting scolded by his daughter and his wife.

"That came out wrong!" He explained. "What I mean is that we never planned for you to become like a second son for us just like we never expected Charlotte to become like our second daughter but that's what happened and we're glad it did."

"Aww, thanks Jake!" Said Jasper happy to hear that.

The Harts had told Charlotte and him to call them by their surnames a few years back when Charlotte and Henry had started dating. It made sense for Charlotte to address them with familiarity but Jasper still wondered why he was also asked to.

"So why are you here?" Wondered Piper.

"Well, I was thinking we could hang out today if you'd like to." He replied a bit nervously.

Even though they were now close friends, the rarely hung out alone. But now that their best friends were married Jasper figured the four of them wouldn't always be able to be together. Might as well start a new tradition.

"Umm...yeah sure!" Replied a pleasantly surprised Piper.

"Cool, wanna go to the zoo?" Asked Jasper smiling brightly.

"Perfect!" Answered the short girl before heading out with her friend.

"You two have fun!" Sing-songed Siren before the young adults closed the door.

Jake and Siren shared a smile before getting back to the papers before them.

**In Hawaii**

"Oh sweet ground I missed you!" Said a distraught Charlotte looking at her feet.

"Okay Hun, come on!" Chuckled Henry before taking her hand and dragging her towards the airport's exit.

Charlotte looked at him with a grim look. This man was always nonchalant about everything. Somedays that annoyed her, others she was envious of that trait but most days she found that endearing.

A slow smile creeped upon her face with that last thought. She could never stay annoyed for long with Henry.

After a cab ride, they arrived at their hotel.

"Wow!" They both exclaimed in front of the building.

The hotel was a gift from both Henry's and Charlotte's parents and what a nice gift that was!

Entering, Henry walked towards the desk where a young lady in her mid-twenties was seated.

"Hi, I have a reservation under Henry Hart." Said Henry once he had reached the desk.

As she looked up, her eyes widened when she saw the handsome man.

"Oh, hello there. Welcome to Oasis inn." She sweetly said brushing her hair with a hand.

Seeing the flirty attitude of this woman towards her husband, Charlotte immediately walked to the desk and took Henry by the arm.

"It's our honeymoon." she said sweetly looking at the Redhead at the desk.

Henry couldn't help but smile at his wife's obvious jealousy.

"Oh congratulations!" said the lady embarrassed. "Ah yes, reservation for Henry Hart. Room 106." She said giving them the keycard. "Breakfast starts at 7 in the hall. Enjoy your stay!" she smiled nervously at Charlotte's death glare.

"Oh we will!" emphasized Charlotte before dragging Henry towards the elevator.

Once Inside, Henry turned to his love chuckling.

"Do you know how hot you are when you're jealous?" he asked her.

Not looking at him but instead straight ahead, Charlotte only rolled her eyes.

The doors opened to their floor. As they made their way out, someone went to enter and bumped into Charlotte.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss. Lady's first." said the sweet and good looking Australian letting Charlotte get out first.

"No problem." she answered sweetly.

Henry followed shortly looking at the man with a glare.

Once the doors to the elevator closed, Charlotte laughed before turning to her husband.

"So are you!" she exclaimed before strutting towards their room.

It was Henry's turn to roll his eyes. Yet he couldn't help a smile from creeping on his face before he followed his stunning wife.

**Thank you everyone who reads and comment, it means a lot!**

**I UPLOADED A HUMOR VIDEO ON PIPER AND JASPER IN SEASON 1, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL IS MYCITA!**


	4. The bucketeer

**Thank you ChenryRevolution, noacc, Hamarillys and especially Mystapleza who reviewed twice! Please keep giving me your thoughts.**

The day at the zoo had been entertaining to say the least between Jasper accidentally angering a gorilla with his poor impression of it and Piper arguing with a parrot in the bird's house.

The two friends were now walking in the fair area with ice cream in their hands, laughing about the other's performance with the animals.

"Oh look!" Said Piper pointing towards a game stand. "A bucket-in-one! I'm sure you would nail that game, Mr. Bucketeer!" She teased laughing at his side glare.

"Pips, you know I stopped collecting buckets in middle school." He answered with a smile.

"Yeah, what was your deal with buckets anyway? I never asked you back then." She asked intrigued.

Jasper sighed loudly before replying.

"It's kind of a long story."

"I have all the time in the world!" Piper answered before heading towards a bench nearby and patting the seat next to her.

Jasper knew there was no arguing with this girl so he joined her on said bench and got ready to tell her the story.

"Alright, when I was young I used to spend all my time at my grandma's place." he started.

Piper opened her mouth to ask a question but he answered before she could.

"No, not the one who thought I was useless, the other one." he said.

Piper nodded reassured.

"I loved my nana, she was the best. We loved gardening together, it was kind of our thing. And we always used buckets to do so for different reasons. Anyway, one day my grandma surprised me with a bucket of Captain man since she knew I was such a big fan."

Piper smiled at seeing his eyes sparkle at the memory.

"I loved that bucket so much, I almost slept with it!" he continued before losing his smile. "And one day, I arrived at my nana's and she immediately could tell I wasn't well. Things at home weren't so good."

Piper sombered up at that. Jasper had never talked much about how things were with his parents. The gang never realised how bad it actually was until Jasper turned 18...the same day he moved out of his parents' house. Everyone from the man cave had helped him move and Jasp had ordered pizza. She remembered Henry patting Jasper's back and telling him that it was official, he was now living on his own. They certainly weren't exepecting Jasper to break down crying right in front of them. They had no idea how to react. Henry did his best to comfort his best friend. Charlotte was in shock. Schwoz was sad. Ray was angry. And Piper...Piper felt like her heart was breaking with every tears her friend was shedding. Jasper hadn't talked to his parents ever since and nobody blamed him even though they still didn't know exactly what happened.

"Um, nana then brought me my bucket with a pen and some paper and told me to write down all the things I was scared of or sad of and that she would read it all during the week and the next time I would be at her place, we would find solutions together...but..." he took a break as his voice cracked. "But during that week, nana fell and broke her hip. She was rushed to the hospital and my mom wouldn't let me go see her..." his eyes watered at that point. " Two days later she was gone."

Piper's hand went to her mouth as the boy in front of let out a sob. The boy took a big breath before continuing.

"My parents emptied nana's house soon after and I asked for my bucket but I never got it back. So the moment I managed to make some money, I used it to buy a new bucket and I filled it up with my fears just like nana had told me to and once it was full I bought another one and another one and so on."

"But...you bought so many buckets! You filled all of them up?" Piper asked concerned.

"Yep...until I realised it was useless because no one was gonna read their content anyway. That's when I decided to sell them all and hid the money to start saving up for an apartment." He finished.

There was a silence as Piper tried to process everything her friend just told her.

"I'm so sorry Jasper." she told him.

"Sorry for what? None of this is your fault." he answered.

"But I made fun of you back then for collecting buckets. I shouldn't have." she said mad at herself.

"You didn't know plus it was pretty weird collecting buckets, I'll admit that much." Jasper said chuckling.

Piper however didn't think any of this was funny. She couldn't believe he had kept all of that to himself. That made her wonder what else he never told her.

**Important: Later on, I will give some power of choice to the person or people who will have reviewed the most so please give me your thoughts guys if you wanna have a say in this story!**


	5. The dog

**I'm so sorry it took so long to upload but things have been crazy lately. Thank you ****Mystapleza once again for your kind review.**

'_Jasper is a dog.'_

That's the first thing that occurred in Piper's mind after his heartfelt story.

You know those dogs who have been mistreated and have been through so much but still shake their tales whenever they see someone, hoping that person might actually treat them well.

He was a dog that would come back right after you kicked him in hopes that you'd actually pet him this time.

"Come on Pipes! I'm gonna win you something!" he said smiling brightly before getting up from the bench as if he hadn't just poured his heart out.

Piper followed him still distraught from all the new information about her friend's past.

**Meanwhile in Hawaii…**

"Stop it!" Charlotte screamed giggling as her husband splashed her once more. "Stop, stop!"

That only encouraged Henry more as he grabbed her in his arms and spun her around in the turquoise water.

"Okay seriously stop!" said his wife changing her tone back to its naturally sassy one.

Henry knew better than to continue so he immediately let go of her. Charlotte then took this opportunity to dunk him into the water as she laughed like a maniac.

"Oh you!" said her man coughing before attacking back.

Laughs from the newlyweds echoed in the soft breeze of the Hawaiian sky.

**Back in Swellview…**

"It's okay Jasp! You can give up already!" said Piper smiling at her friend's persistence.

"No way! You said you wanted that stuffed dog so I'm gonna get you that stuffed dog!" replied the boy with determination.

After a couple more tries, the sound of the winning bell was finally heard. Jasper asked for the stuffed dog that had caught Piper's attention earlier before turning to her.

"There you go! Told you I would win it for you." He said with his usual breathtaking smile.

"Thanks!" said Piper trying not to blush from the warm feeling in her stomach she had gotten used to over the years.

She remembered the first time she had felt it. It was when Jasp had made that video about cold yoga to bring down the number of suscribers of Jenna Tetrazini. He had made it for her even though she had screamed at him and said he had failed her. Another example of doggy Jasper.

"You're wel…" he started before getting interrupted.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Mr. Loser Pants." A familiar voice said behind them.

Turning around, they found Mitch Bilsky there looking at them with that same glint in his eyes as he always had when bullying someone.

"Hey Mitch, still bad with insults after all those years?" replied Piper crossing her arms.

"Oh look what we have here. If it isn't the little lady who broke my brother's heart!" Mitch said with disdain looking at her.

"Excuse me?" answered Piper. "He's the one who cheated on me!"

"Wait WHAT?" exclaimed a surprised Jasper.

"And then you never returned his calls!" The bully said as if she was the one in the wrongs."

"Well duh!" said the girl wondering how someone could be that stupid.

"You got cheated on? How come you never told me that?" asked a furious Jasper.

Piper just raised an eyebrow at Jasper as the answer was pretty obvious.

"Cause as much as I was angry at the guy, I didn't want him dead!" she replied remembering the last time Something bad had happened to her.

You know that dog that lets everything happen to him and would never bite you…touch someone he is attached too and you're in for a blood bath.

She remembered it like it was yesterday. It was a few weeks before she even met Billy Bilsky. She had been to a party one night when her whole family was out. She hadn't planned on drinking but Josh Larken had been kind enough to bring her a drink and she wasn't about to turn him down. She had found him particularly clingy that night until she started to feel dizzy. One cup of beer couldn't do that, could it?

She then excused herself before going to the bathroom. She couldn't possibly call her parents or she would be grounded forever. She couldn't call Henry either because he would rat her out. Calling Charlotte crossed her mind but she wasn't in the mood for a lecture. Sitting down by the bathtub, she called the only person she could.

"Hey Piper? What's up?" asked Jasper suspicious of the unusual called he got from his best friend's little sister.

"Hey Jas…Jasper." Started Piper holding her head as she started to feel really tired. "Could you come get me please?"

Jasper's mind was racing. '_Where was she? Why was he the one she called? And since when did Piper say please to him?'_

"Um sure…where are you?" he asked concerned.

"I'm at a party. I don't feel so good since I drank the beer Josh Larken gave me. I'm in the bathroom upstairs." She replied before giving him the address.

"I'm on my way!" he said with a reassuring voice.

Piper didn't remember anything after that. She guessed she had passed out because she woke up in her bed the next morning not knowing what had happened. She filled in the blanks when she saw Josh at school with a black eye trying to avoid her at all costs.

That night as she went to grab a glass of water from the kitchen, Jasper was there, sitting on the couch obviously waiting for Henry who had to use the bathroom.

He gave her a quick nod before looking back at the TV. With her glass in hand, Piper took a deep breath before quickly pecking his cheek as she stood behind him. He didn't even have time to turn around as she sprinted towards her room. They never talked about that event after that.

Piper was brought out of her souvenir as Jasper talked once more.

"Have you told Henry that Billy cheated on you?" he asked.

"Once again I didn't want the guy dead so no!" She answered.

"Ok dimwits, if you're done with your little lover's quarrel, I'm gonna take that and be on my way." Said Mitch taking the stuffed dog from Piper before turning around.

"HEY!" Jasper and Piper both screamed at his retreating back.

**Cliffhanger! What do you think is gonna happen? Please review!**


	6. The awkward goodbye

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the time it took to upload but I had computer problems for months before finally having to buy a new one...so I'm currently working on all my youtube videos that I had started and my stories. I started with my videos first because I was really eager to finish them but now I'm concentrating on uploading my fanfictions..**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Now onto the story!**

"Hey get back here!" Screamed Jasper, running after Bilsky and yanking him back by his shirt.

Piper ran after them to make sure her friend wouldn't cause too much damage to the bully.

"Guys don't start anything! Mitch, give us the dog and no one gets hurt!" Said Piper, thinking of how weird it felt to be the one trying to smooth things down.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Said the bully before swinging a punch at Jasper who easily ducked and retaliated with a punch in Mitch's gut.

"Okay, that hurt!" Said Bilsky already on the floor.

Jasp grabbed the stuffed animal before handing it to his friend.

"Come on Pips, let's go." Said the handsome guy putting an arm around her and guiding her to the exit.

Piper couldn't help but shiver. As scary as Jasper was when he was in guard dog mode, she had to admit it had to be one of the hottest things she saw.

**Back at the Hart's residence**

Both friends stepped onto the front porch of Piper's house still laughing at Mitch Bilsky's failure to bully Jasper anymore.

''Guess he didn't expect that I'd beat him one day when I was younger.'' laughed Jasper at the irony of the bully sprawled on the floor where Jasper used to be back in the days.

''Well he's an idiot for thinking he'd still have the upperhand. I mean anyone with eyes can see that you work out!'' said Piper in a 'Duh' tone.

''Oh, umm thanks!'' replied Jasp taking back by the sudden compliment.

Seeing his reaction, Piper went instantly from white to pink realizing that she just complimented him involuntarily. She didn't want him to think that she was secretely checking him out. She wasn't. Really! But like she had just told him, it was pretty obvious that the boy took good care of his health.

''Umm...yeah...umm. '' started Piper scolding herself for not being able to talk properly.

Deciding to just let that slide instead of trying to come up with something intelligent to say, the blonde started reaching for her house key in her purse.

''Umm, thank you for the day, it was a lot of fun.'' she managed to say instead of stuttering.

''My pleasure! We should do that again some day.'' answered the boy with flushed cheeks.

''Definitely!'' said Piper with her hand resting on the now unlocked doorknob.

Why did the atmosphere feel so awkward all of a sudden? Even more than just because of her blurted compliment. All day, it had felt natural. Just two friends hanging out! So, why did the fact that they were standing on her porch, about to say goodbye, it felt more like...a date?

''Well, umm, goodbye!'' said Jasper before gently pecking her cheek.

''Bye!'' replied Piper almost squeaking. Afraid of having to use more words and giving away how nervous she truly was, Pips opened her door waving one last time at her friend before entering. Once the door was closed, she leaned her back on it with closed eyes before breathing slowly. She heard snickering, so she promptly opened her eyes to see her mother looking back at her from the kitchen.

''Hey baby! How was your day with Jasper?'' asked Siren with a teasing smile.

Piper wished she could just yell 'I AM NOT OKAY!' and storm off to her room like her kid self would have. But 23 year old Piper put on a fake smile before replying with a simple 'good' that managed to come out naturally before slowly ascending the stairs as if she didn't feel her heartbeat in her neck.


	7. The promotion

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry for the time it took for me to upload but I hope you still enjoy this chapter.**

Piper was walking as fast as her high heels allowed her too. She was taking deep breaths to calm herself down. No reason to be nervous just because the boss asked her to her office. She could still hear Claire's teasing in her head about how Angela was gonna cut her loose.

Claire had been her rival ever since she arrived at Rumor Has It. Even though they worked for the same magazine and they each had their own section, the red head had immediately despised Piper. Nala who was in charge of the Healthy Gals section told her that Claire felt threathened by her since Piper was younger but already more capable than the Gossip Queen.

Honestly, Piper had tried to get along with her even though she annoyed her to no end. That was part of her grown up resolutions that she had made when she turned 20. But no matter what she tried, Claire wouldn't have it. That girl was even worse than Jenna Tetrazini who ironically was on the cover of this month's issue announcing her engagement to Prince Fuh'Ard. Piper rolled her eyes at the absurdity.

Arriving in front of Ms. Parker's office, the blond took in a deep breath before knocking.

''Come in!'' said the sweet voice of Angela Parker.

Piper was greeted with a bright smile which instantly calmed her down. Angela had to be the sweetest boss you could have. If something was wrong with Piper's work, she wouldn't be all smiles before breaking the bad news.

''Hi Piper, please take a seat.'' instructed the tall blond woman who looked like she could be on a runway rather than an office.

Once Piper was comfortably seated in the ivory leather armchair, Angela stood up from her chair to come sit on the front of her desk closer to Piper.

''Piper you are really doing an amazing job with your New Ally section. The readers have been commenting about how much they enjoy learning about a new professionnal every month that can help them with everything a woman needs in her everyday life. So far you were able to interview a nutritionist, a phsycologist, a designer and the list goes on.'' complimented the chief editor.

''Thank you Angela, I'm really happy to know that.'' thanked Piper feeling her cheeks warming up.

''You must be wondering why I brought you here today, right?'' teased the older woman with a perfect smile.

''Kinda!'' replied Piper in all honesty which earn her a laugh from her boss.

Piper's honesty and her authenticity were a few of the numerous things Angela liked about her newest employee.

''Well, your section is doing so great that we decided to give you more participation on our website. So far, only your articles were presented in our online version of Rumor Has It. But after talking with the board, we voted on a new resolution. We unanimously decided that from now on a video will be added to your articles where the professionals could show you in practice what exactly they do with their clients.'' explained enthusiastically Ms. Parker.

Piper was shocked at the new privilege that was given to her.

''I...I don't know what to say...thank you, thank you so much Angela.'' stuttered Piper.

''I'm glad you're happy about this promotion, of course your salary will also increase and a camera will be given to you for the videos.'' added Angela as an after thought as if it meant nothing. ''Now, I wanted to know who you will be interviewing next.'' asked the boss.

''To be honest, I have been really busy with my brother's wedding preparation lately that I hadn't had the chance to aks someone yet but I do have an idea. My best guy friend is a personal trainer and I thought it would be interesting to interview him. It would be even more fun now that I'll have to make a video too. I don't know if he's too busy nowadays or not though.'' replied Piper.

''Well, that would be absolutely fantastic! You can go ask him right now.'' decided the tall blond.

''Alright, thank you again Angela!'' said an excited Piper before leaving the office for her next mission.

**What did you guys think about learning more on Piper's job? Please review!**


	8. The lunch break

**Fisrt of all, thank you so much to everyone who reads and reviews especially you Mystapleza. I really enjoy reading each review you leave me. I hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Secondly, I didn't really like how the show ended so in my story Danger force doesn't exist and Henry is still Kid danger. All of Team danger still works in the man cave except Piper and Jasper only go there from time to time considering they have other jobs. **

**Now on with the story!**

Jasper was showing out his latest client completely oblivious to the flirty attitude of the girl.

''Good job today Anya!'' complimented Jasper to the pretty indian girl. ''Keep working on those arms!''

''Thanks I will!'' happily answered Anya. ''Bye Jasper!'' She said sweetly before leaving the building.

Jasper's colleague Javier who was standing behind the reception counter shook his head.

''Dude, how did you not notice that she was flirting with you?'' asked the latest.

''She was?'' asked Jasper looking back as to analyze the last moment.

''Yes, just like every week!'' replied the hispanic guy.

''Really?'' said a surprised Jasper. ''I thought I would have noticed if a girl flirted with me considering I was never too popular with the ladies.''

Javier almost face-palmed at this.

''Dude, she's not first one to show interest, you just never seem to notice any of them.'' continued his friend. ''I guess there really is only one girl you notice.''

''Eh? What are you talking about?'' asked a clueless Jasper.

''Hey Jasp!'' greeted a voice from the door.

Javier scoffed comically before murmuring ''That's what I call great timing'' earning himself a confused look from Jasper who was still facing him. He then turned around to greet Piper already knowing it was her. He'd recognise her voice anywhere.

''Hey Pips! What are you doing here?'' he wondered happily.

''Well, I know this is your lunch break and I wanted to invite you to Downtown Brown for a meal. Did you know they sell soups, salads and sandwiches now?'' explained Piper coming in. ''Hi Javier, how's it going?''

''Hi there Piper! I'm great. You must be too cause you are looking fiiine...'' the tan boy said stressing on the 'fine'.

''Aww, thank you!'' said Piper blushing.

''Javier, quit it!'' ordered Jasper with greeted teeth.

Javier laughed as he waved Piper goodbye before leaving them alone in the reception. He flirted with Piper any chance he got and it drove Jasper crazy! One of this days, Jasper was gonna crack and finally admit his feelings for the petite lady.

''I'm sorry about him!'' said Jasper turning towards the blond.

''I don't mind.'' replied Piper shrugging which only annoyed Jasper more.

''Anyway...why did you come all the way here to eat lunch with me?'' asked the raspberry blond boy. ''It's quite far from your workplace.''

''Well, it is work related.'' answered the pretty girl excitedly.

Her friend raised an eyebrow at that.

**In Hawaii...**

''That's the life!'' said a fully relaxed Charlotte.

''Uh-uh!'' replied her husband with his arms behind his head.

Both newly weds were lying on lounge chairs in their swimsuits just in front of the pool, soaking in the sun.

''Henry, let's stay here forever alright?'' asked the beautiful black lady in her navi blue one-piece covered with a yellow pareo.

''Uh-uh!'' replied the handsome blond man wearing red swimtrunks.

There was a silence before Charlotte spoke again.

''But we can't...we have responsabilities, jobs, families...we have to go back!'' resonated the wife.

''Uh-uh!'' agreed Henry.

The sound of tropical birds was heard before she spoke again.

''We could always start new here though...find jobs, rent a place, and our families could visit once or twice a year.'' she continued.

''Uh-uh.'' came the answer once again.

This time no pause were taken.

''No, this is crazy! We couldn't possibly do that, a whole city is counting on you!'' she argued.

''Babe!'' started Henry finally opening his eyes before taking her hand. ''Look, we both know we will return to Swellview in the end anyway. So let's just enjoy the time we have left here, alright?''

Charlotte smiled at her sweet hubby.

''That's why I have you! You always know exactly what to say when I get too...'' she started not knowing which adjective to use.

''Charlotty?'' tried Henry.

''Yeah, let's go with that!'' she agreed before closing her eyes again.

Henry kissed the back of the hand he was still holding before closing his own eyes too.

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Please review!**


	9. Downtown Brown

**First of all, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, it's mighty appreciated! Let me know exactly what you liked in the chapters. It will help me keep writing things you enjoy!**

**MageofSpace924: Thank you for taking interest in my story and the world I'm inventing for them. I hope you keep enjoying it and also keep reviewing if possible because I enjoy your feedback.**

**Mystapleza: I love your comments so much especially your guesses. It's fun because I'm eager to either prove you right or surprise you! Please keep commenting!**

Piper took a sip of coffee before scolding Jasper once more.

"Seriously Jasp, I told you it was my treat! Why did you pay behind my back?" argued Piper.

"Because it annoys you!" he replied playfully with his classic smile.

"You're lucky I'm nice now!" said Piper frowning at his adorable face.

"You are?" he replied teasingly without losing his smile.

"Watch it Dunlop!" she warned pointing him with her finger.

He only snickered at that before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Anyway," started Piper trying to refrain a smile. "I brought you here today because I had to talk business with you!"

"Oh yeah! You said it was work related. What's up?" asked Jasper curiously.

"Well, my boss asked me to her office this morning." explained Piper before getting interupted.

"And you got a promotion!" finished her handsome friend.

"What? How did you know?" asked Piper surprised.

"Well, first you look really happy today so it can't be something bad. Second, your articles are amazing so it makes sense that you would get a promotion. You deserve so much more recognition than that Gossip Queen or whatever her name is." explained Jasper.

Piper stared at him with her mouth agape for a few seconds. How did such a wonderful guy as Jasper came to exist?

She also had to refrain from laughing at the side burn Claire just received even though her friend was unaware of her problems with the redhead.

"You read my articles?" was all she could muster.

"Duh! One of my best friends writes in a magazine and I'm not gonna buy it?" exclaimed the boy.

"You buy it? As in the paper version?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, I collection your articles." replied Jasper honestly.

"You do?" said Piper blushing. "That's so sweet."

"Um..yeah well...you're very talented." he replied a bit shy.

"Thanks." she said before clearing her throat. "Anyway, my boss told me they decided to give me a video on our webpage with every issue to see in practice how the specialist can benefit us."

"That's such a good idea!" said an enthusiastic Jasper.

"Yeah, I'm very happy!" she replied sincerely. "That's why I wanted to meet you today. I was wondering if you wanted to be the first one to feature in my videos. What do you think?" she asked hopeful.

"Are you serious? Me?" he answered with wonder. "Um...I'd love to! Thank you for thinking of me!"

"Of course! I'm so happy you said yes." declared Piper. "Just tell me when we can start!"

"How about this afternoon? I don't have anyone from 1 to 3." he suggested.

"Perfect. They already gave me the camera, it's in my car trunk. So we could get started right after we're done eating." said Piper with excitement.

"Sure, we'll just have to wait an hour before starting to exercise, otherwise we could get cramps." explained the trainer.

"Ok, that will give me time to interview you." replied the reporter.

At Buddybuilder's gym...

"You should have asked me instead sweetie! I would have loved working with you!" said Javier winking at Piper with all his latino's charm.

"Get out!" ordered forcefully Jasper before kicking his colleague out of the office and closing to door. "We should be quiet in here." he added looking at his friend who was sitting in the client's chair.

"Perfect!" said Piper as Jasper sat in the rolling chair on the other side of the desk. "First question: what is your name?" she asked in a fake seriousness.

"The sleeping luchador." replied Jasper with the corner of his mouth twiching.

Piper bursted into laugh remembering his epic fight against cavemen that he won while asleep. She still recorded sitting beside her mom as they both sipped on sodas while watching the event unfold. Her mom had commented that it was oddly mesmerizing and she had agreed with a simple 'right?'.

Although, she had kept to herself what she really wanted to say at that moment. It wasn't only mesmerizing...it was incredible, it was impressive, it was...even now she still couldn't find the right words to describe it. He had been so handsome and sure of himself in that moment. Somewhere in the corner of her mind, she had imagined that he was fighting just for her. Her own personal hero...

But she had snapped out of her trance by shaking her head to come back to reality and there she was 9 years later using the same tactic to try and focus. Would she ever learn?

**What did you guys think about this chapter? Please tell me by reviewing!**


End file.
